Miedo
by alexshoma
Summary: No siempre lo que viene despues de una confesion es facil, ni siquiera si esa persona te corresponde. Por muy perfecto que sea el miedo puede arruinarlo todo...


**Wiiiii me siento orgullosa porque pude escribir mi segunda historia! Muahahahaha.**

**Si ya se que no es mucho... Pero esque me costo trabajo!**

**Pero bueno... Aunque ya lo saben lo repito, ni Soul Eater ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, (pero algun dia los comprare yeyyyy!)**

**Bien los dejo para que me digan si si funcionan mis intentos de redaccion o mejor ya le paro y me dedico a otra cosa...**

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo<strong>

Cerré la puerta del baño de un golpe y recargué mi espalda sobre ella, dejando salir un largo suspiro de alivio, tratando de calmar el fuerte palpitar se mi corazón.

De nuevo había sucedido.

Otra vez había huido de él.

Mi cabeza era todo un caos. Sabía que lo amaba, de eso no tenia ninguna duda. El era mi vida entera. Creí que tendría que vivir toda mi vida sufriendo por ese sentimiento; que tendría que conformarme con ser su compañera, su mejor amiga, la que siempre iba a estar ahí para el sin pedir nada a cambio mas que su presencia en mi vida.

Por eso fue tan grande la sorpresa cuando hace un mes, Soul me acorralo contra la pared del departamento, cuando me encontró llorando, exigiéndome una respuesta de porque mi constante depresión.

Pero, ¿que podía contestarle? ¿Que lloraba porque sabia que jamás me amaría? ¡Jamás!

Nunca diría eso. Así que preferí quedarme callada una vez más.

-¡Responde Maka por favor!¿Esque ya no confías en mí? ¡Respondeme! ¿Qué no ves que me lastimas con tu silencio?

-No entiendo porque habría de lastimarte—le respondí yo, lo más fría que pude.

-Conque no entiendes. Pues bien quiero que me escuches porque yo ya estoy harto de sufrir por ti. Te amo Maka. ¿Esque no lo ves?—La voz de Soul sonaba desesperada. Sonaba…

Sonaba justo como yo me sentía.

Así que abrí los ojos y levante la mirada, sorprendida.

Y Soul no desaprovecho eso.

Me beso, con desesperación, liberando su frustración y preocupación; exigiendo por una respuesta a aquella extraña confesión.

Y yo le respondí.

No me calle nada. Le dije todo lo que sentía, que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin el, que quería estar toda mi vida junto a el.

Si; le dije eso y mucho mas.

Pero hay algo que no le dije. Y esque con toda la felicidad que me hizo sentir el saber que me correspondía, prácticamente olvide aquel incomodo sentimiento que me venia molestando junto con mi amor por Soul.

Y era ese estupido sentimiento el que me impedía estar bien con el.

Las cosas habían empezado bien. Demasiado bien.

Todo era como un sueño.

Pero el miedo, miedo a que cambiara de opinión, miedo a que se diera cuenta de que no me amaba, miedo a que me dejara, miedo a cualquier cosa negativa entre nosotros, me carcomía por dentro.

Me hacia pensar las cosas mas estupidas sobre el.

Me enfermaba.

Y me hacia huir de el.

Y eso es justamente lo que me había sucedido esa tarde.

Una vez mas, al salir de clases me escabullí de el para no tener que regresar a casa juntos, y cuando llego a casa e intento besarme, el estupido pensamiento de que al besarme pensaba en alguien mas me congelo, haciendo que tartamudeara la excusa de ir al baño.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentada en el frío piso del baño. Con las lagrimas empapando mis rodillas.

Temblando de pánico y de enojo contra mi misma. Por no confiar en mi, y sobre todo, por no confiar en lo que Soul decía que sentía.

-¡Estupida!—comencé a decirme a mi misma—¡Eres una miedosa y estupida de primera! Si no fuera por tu maldita inseguridad todo estaría bien. Si no salieras huyendo de todo beso o abrazo Soul no estaría de mal humor y no pensaría en dejarte. Porque eso es lo que hará, estoy segura que me dejara. Y me quedare sola otra vez. ¿Verdad que si Soul? ¿Verdad que me vas a dejar?

-No. No lo haré—dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Era el.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis sollozos y pensamiento que no me di de cuenta cuando entro en el baño, y mucho menos de que estaba escuchando.

-S-Soul—murmure-¿que haces?

-No pienso dejarte por nada del mundo. Ni aunque me lo pidieras. Te amo Maka. Te amo y te amare siempre, no importa lo que pase. No te he dejado en todos estos años de amistad y no te dejare ahora que por fin puedo estar contigo. ¿Entendiste?

Estaba enojado. Verdaderamente enojado. Podía notarlo sin problemas. Y esa furia era mi culpa.

-Lo siento — susurre—Es solo que no me parece lógico que estés conmigo.

-¿Porque no te parece lógico? ¿Soy poco para ti?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es al revés, yo…

-Maka, estoy jugando

Eleve mi rostro al escuchar esas palabras; no por lo que había dicho, sino por el tono que había utilizado.

Y no me equivoque.

Soul estaba sonriendo.

Pero no era su típica sonrisa cínica. Era una sonrisa de amor.

Se acerco a mí y se sentó en el piso, acercándome bruscamente hacia su pecho.

-No te pienso dejar escapar otra vez, ya soporte demasiado.

Entonces me tomo de la barbilla y me beso, me beso como nunca lo había hecho, con amor, con miedo, de la manera más delicada posible, sujetándome como si fuera de cristal, como si pudiera romperme en cualquier momento.

Se separo de mi rostro, sin romper el abrazo en el que me tenía aprisionada, y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Te ha quedado claro ahora?—Preguntó.

-S-Sip.

-Se acabaron las dudas ¿de acuerdo?

Sequé mis lágrimas y le di un corto beso en los labios.

-Completamente segura.

Y entonces me sorprendió la sinceridad de mis palabras.

De verdad estaba segura. Era como si todos los temores se hubieran esfumado con ese beso.

Y continúo siendo así.

El miedo jamás volvió.

Bueno…

Algo así.

Pero dime, ¿acaso tú estarías tranquilo si fueras en un avión en camino a ver a tus millonarios, estrictos, sofisticados y exigentes futuros suegros?

¿Ah verdad? ¿Verdad que no siempre se puede tan ser valiente?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeee...<strong>

**Pudo quedar peor .**

**Disculparan lo cursi que me quedo, pero esque lo empeze en un momento emo total y lo termine cuando todo volvia a ser color de rosa jijiji.**

**Bien...**

**Verdad que no fue taaaan malo? verdad que merece review?**

**Porfa! Hagan su buena accion del dia!**

**Aunque sea para decir que fue asqueroso!**

**Es mas, si me dejan Review les prometo que cuando compre Soul Eater les mando al personaje que prefieran por correo directito a la puerta de su casa!Llevelo llevelo la promocion!**

**Bien me voy porque se supone que tendria que estar limpiando mi casa y en lugar de eso me robe el internet de mi papa muahahaha.**

*****Alex Shoma*****


End file.
